


复婚大作战（klano）

by bombij



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	复婚大作战（klano）

“呜…”好难过，真的好难过。

在刚刚kla毫无保留释放alpha信息素时，他都不知道是怎么被kla半抱进卧室的。

“kla！”no按住已经摸到他后颈的手，想要阻止却力不从心。

kla的信息素没有那么大的压迫感了，取而代之的是满满的求欢，似乎还带着勾引？

kla着迷的看着no此刻的表情，轻轻拨开他的手，“no为什么要瞒着我？嗯？从什么时候开始的？还是no一直在骗我？”话音刚落，kla便毫不留情撕掉no贴在后颈的隔离帖。

甜腻的信息素瞬间喷涌而出，kla不顾no抗议的哼声，埋进他的脖颈处深深的吸了一口，颈侧被湿滑的舌头舔舐着，像是威胁。

“我没有骗你，是要罚你，罚你以前骗我对我用手段……”no如实的说出口“刚复婚没多久就分化了，我也没想到……我刚刚一个人度过了发情期，这感觉太折磨人了，我不想再发情了，kla，给我阻断剂吧，求你了……”他以为kla会因为他的诚实放过他。

no似乎忘了他们是合法夫夫，“no的第一次发情期居然不是和我一起度过的……”惩罚似得在no的脖子上狠狠吸了一口，因为体质变化，光洁的脖子被立刻印上了斑驳的吻痕。

“那复婚后，no其实只是因为不想告诉我你分化了是吗？并不是想要离开我对吧？”kla哄着no的声音像是在哄孩子一样，不安分的手也摸进了他的后腰，“呐，no，告诉我你的第一次是怎么度过的。”

no被kla温柔的声音哄得完全忘了和type说好要罚kla的事情，他享受着kla的信息素，享受着kla的抚摸以及色情的语气“can把他的房间让给了我，啊…kla，你的手…”

什么？can？他不知道那个小话唠是有夫之夫吗？“那他的A是不是也在？”本来揉捏着no浑圆的手指，突然刺进他藏在臀缝间的小口。

no想要躲开那只作怪的手，却哼哼着躲进了始作俑者的怀里，也不知道他到底是要，还是不要。“没，没有，是can的本家…嗯，不要，kla的手…”

“呐，no还没告诉我你的第一次呢…”不止是得到了自己想要的回答，光是看着no此刻的表情、听着no此时的呻吟，kla就已经恨不得立刻扒光他，再加上这甜腻的信息素，算是成功的取悦了刚刚还吃醋的alpha。

no整个人缩进了kla的怀里，双手紧紧抓着kla身上的T恤。后面，后面好舒服……no呜咽着摇着头，换来的只是更加变本加厉的抽插。“告诉我，宝贝儿，告诉我。”

“停，停一下！kla，我呜……”no整个人僵硬的绷紧，腰肢抽搐着蠕动了几下才无力的摊在床上喘着粗气。

kla撩开他的汗津津的头发，宠爱的亲了亲他的脸颊“真棒，no内腔高潮了？”

“kla…”no可怜兮兮地看着kla直起身解着腰带，突然想到刚刚他们俩连衣服都没脱，kla只是把手伸进了他的裤子里…就那样让自己高潮了。“你不是只和bate上过床吗？”在kla和no坦白的时候告诉no的，他是个alpha，以前只和beta上床。

kla笑着解开no的衣服“因为以前觉得omega麻烦，不想被omega牵着鼻子走，不想因为omega失控……但不管no分化成什么我都喜欢……”听着kla继续说着情话，完全没意识到kla已经拉开他的双腿抬起他的屁股“如果是no的话，我愿意为no失控，我爱你呐，no。”

“啊！……kla，好痛……”话音刚落no被突然插入痛得一缩，“你先等等kla……”

kla觉得美妙极了，和还没分化时插进去的感觉完全不一样，不需要润滑剂，湿滑炙热。刚刚指奸他时kla就快忍不住了。可能是发情期还没彻底过去，no的信息素太浓了，简直要把kla逼疯。

no被kla死死箍在身下，想逃都无处可逃。从刚开始浅浅的呻吟，到现在被操到哭腔，no有些承受不住“不要kla，停下，快停下！”他要把我欺负到哭出来吗？

又一次的内腔高潮后，no被kla翻了个身，no试着向前挣扎“要爬到哪去？”

一只脚踝被kla攥住，轻轻松松便扯到身下“让我进去吧，no，呐，让我标记你好不好？”

no条件反射地想要摇头，kla狠狠咬住no后颈上的腺体，双手掰开他的臀瓣再次插入刚刚被欺负过的后穴，直挺挺地撞上生殖腔的入口。

“！”  
no突然激烈的挣扎起来，条件反射地拒绝被插入生殖腔。“不……不要……”

“是我，乖，是我，是kla，别害怕……”在kla温柔的语气和缱绻热吻下，no渐渐放松了身体，身后的人还在不停地撞击着他的生殖腔口，试图突破最后一道防线“no，让我进去好不好？让kla进去……”

“不要……求你不要再进去了……”no终于忍不住哭出声，“我受不了……我快受不了了……我已经没有力气了……”

“我想要你。”kla的一句话，终于使no不自觉的打开了生殖腔口，no不敢置信地睁大泪眼，他能清晰的感觉到生殖腔被一点一点的挤开，屏障被骤然插破，no尖叫着抖着腰，大颗大颗的泪珠滴落在枕头上。

“不行，呜……kla，我不行了……”被操生殖腔的快感太强烈了，分化成omega的第一次交合就被操了生殖腔，no简直就快晕过去了。

任何一个alpha都拒绝不了插入自己omega生殖腔的诱惑，比外腔更柔软，更湿滑，紧紧吸附着alpha的龟头。

kla不停地磨着他的花心，no紧紧抓着被子大声呻吟着，腿也不停的打着颤，身下的被子早被自己的精液和后穴流出的体液浸湿。越来越缩紧的生殖腔在告诉kla，no就要高潮了。

其实kla也早就忍不住了，大开大合用力地操着no的花心。“no，我的no……”

突然被kla咬破腺体的同时kla紧顶着他胀大了自己的结，死死卡住穴口。一股一股的精液射进no的生殖腔，被alpha钉在身下承受他射精的过程，这是以前没有的。

后来的事情no就不清楚了，还没等kla完成射精，no便软倒在被子里不省人事。


End file.
